nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Test chamber
The test chamber'''Nitrome blog: - Test Subject Complete is coming... → ''You’ll also notice that one of Dr Nastidious’ soldiers is messing with Blue, dropping orange goo into the '''test chamber… no good can come from this… can it?!'' (referred to as cageTest Subject Complete Trailer - 1:15 in the trailer of Test Subject Complete) is a location that has appeared in every game of the Test Subject series, along as making a cameo in Nitrome Must Die. Appearance The test chamber makes two appearances: one at Xeno Industries and the second at Doctor Nastidious's base. General appearance The general appearance of test chambers is that the walls all around the boundaries of the test chamber are metal, generally vertical wall beams being silver coloured and having no padding on them. Horizontal metal - the one used for the ceiling and floor of the test chamber - generally having purple metal padding placed on top of the metal. Thus, the ceiling metal for the test chamber has its silver metal visible. For some tests, parts of the boundaries where wall metal would always be is replaced with a teleporter - this can happen for all walls, even the floor and ceiling, but it more common on the horizontal parts of the wall. Both chambers tend to have two types of metal in the background: a dark coloured metal that is always in the background and a lighter coloured metal placed on top of the darker metal. How the background is arranged - minus the level components - never changes, the only non-level component changing being where the level's timer is. Finally, each test chamber has a window so the scientist of that location - whether it be the scientist of Xeno Industries of Dr. Nastidious of his base - can watch the player. Xeno Industries test chamber test chamber]] This test chamber follows the general appearance of regular test chambers. The background colour is a metal-looking colour of blue, while the colour of the metal that goes on top of it is a lighter shade of blue, almost a silver colour. In the middle of the background is a symmetrical object that sticks up out of the background, this object being coloured with the previously mentioned lighter shade of blue. The object in question has a diagonal line that slopes to the left and moves vertically up. Then, the line moves diagonally left before moving horizontally straight. As this object is symmetrical, the other side is exactly the same as the previously mentioned side, only flipped one hundred eighty degrees. Sloping out of the sides of the horizontal wall is a mountain like structure that diagonally slopes down before moving vertically down, then sloping down again. This object then goes vertically down again before going diagonally right back into the wall. This object is symmetrical and appears (flipped) on the right-hand wall. The background appears to have been made out of several layers metal - evident from the various bolts and lines. In the middle of the test chamber are two windows - the upper window being big and oval shaped (with straight diagonal edges), and having a somewhat short rectangular piece of window extending from the top of the window. Below this big window is a small oval window with diagonal edges. Below the smaller window are the words "Xeno Industries". With the exception of that word, the entire background is symmetrical. Doctor Nastidious's base test chamber ]] This test chamber follows the general look of a test chamber. The walls and platforms of this chamber are the same as in the Xeno Industries test chamber - the near top of the horizontal walls even has the Xeno Industries wall's X in it. The general background colour is a much darker shade of blue, while the metal on top of this background is a very light green colour, almost silver. At the upper middle of this test chamber is a spherical window with a light green ring around the window, the bottom of this ring going downwards all the way to the floor. The metal next to this ring is large and of a lighter colour than the ring's colour; this large ring also has a ring, but this ring is more slimmer, but longer. The top left and right wall have a light piece of metal on them - this metal a darker fragment of a part of light wall metal from the Xeno Industry test chamber. This metal appears to move a short bit forward, go diagonally down, go farther forward, then diagonally down into the wall. The bottom section of the test chamber features to slanted segments - two on each side. These slanted segments appear as a large rectangle that moves up, with a triangle on the top, this triangle's hypotenuse facing the direction of the incomplete symmetrical segment part way in the wall. At the top of the edge of the complete triangle is a green line that continues up into the window. The previously mentioned incomplete segment is named for being incomplete, as, although being a flipped copy of the complete segment that it faces, the incomplete segment is partly in the wall. These two background objects are placed at each side of the background, opposite each other. Placed on the wall above these objects is diamond shaped piece of metal with straight diagonal corners. At the top of these diamonds is a green line that continues vertically up, moves diagonally in the direction of the window, then continues to move vertically up. Between the two complete rectangular background objects on the floor are four squares, two on each side of the line that leads up to the window. Game information Test Subject series In general, the test chamber is the place in all Test Subject games that all levels of the game take place. In all levels that take place in a test chamber, the objective is to obtain the key card and proceed to the food pill, via the use of teleporters, sometimes buttons, and other helpful objects, while avoiding hazardous objects and enemies. When a test starts, a hand will go and inject the player (Blue) into a spawn cylinder with an unusually large syringe. Upon the player obtaining the food pill, they will be sucked up off the screen through a tube. Test Subject Blue In Test Subject Blue, only the scientists test chamber appears. The scientist will frequently inspect the test to see what is going on. Sometimes, he will touch the test chamber with a finger (shaking everything in the chamber, but not effecting the test) or look down on his clipboard and make notes. This chamber is used for all twenty-five levels of Test Subject Blue. Test Subject Green Xeno Industries test chamber In Test Subject Green, levels one to four take place in the Xeno Industries test chamber. The scientist will make his regular movements in the background, except on level three. On level three, a short amount of time after Blue is injected into the level, the scientist will watch for a few seconds the test before a bag is thrown over his head and he is pulled out of view from the window. Stars and clouds are seen as punching sounds are heard in the background. On level four, the level is knocked ninety degrees sideways. The scientist's hand struggles to inject Blue into the test, but succeeds, before his hand collapses and he breaks his syringe. The level, despite being flipped ninety degrees, is still completable. The only objects that are not flipped ninety degrees is the spawn cylinder, key card, and the food pill. Upon approaching the food pill, Dr. Nastidious's hand comes on to the screen and grabs Blue. After this, all tests in the game take place in Dr. Nastidious's test chamber instead of the Xeno Industries one. Doctor Nastidious's base test chamber This test chamber is the one seen at Dr. Nastidious's base. This chamber is used for level five through thirty. Dr. Nastidious is seen in the background of the level, through the window. He will sometimes watch the test, take his hat off then soon put it back on, take his hat off then his glasses off then polish his glasses, or take out his PDA and type something into it. Test Subject Complete Level 1-8 take place in a test chamber. Test Subject Complete contains the most changes in a test chamber level of all games of the Test Subject series. On level 6, a mercenary will reach his hand into the level and dropped a cooked orange enzyme into the level. The mercenaries hand will not harm the player, but the dropped enzyme will. Interestingly, the hand will not harm the player in this level. Level 7 contains the most drastic changes in terms of general level gameplay - the watching mercenary will poke its hand into the test chamber at certain points in the level in order to kill the player, stabbing downwards with his hand for all points except one, and swiping his hand for the last point in the level. The area below where the player starts, any placed in this room the mercenary will reach his hand in and try to kill the player, doing this also above the first horizontal green teleporter (but with its hand tilted to the left). In the hallway with the key card, after the player has entered and obtained the key card, at the left side of the room the mercenary will place his hand and begin to sweep it to the right side, in an attempt to kill the player. It is impossible for the player to avoid this hand, and they will be killed unless they shoot it. Shooting the hand will cause the mercenary to become startled and knock his hand against the test chamber, causing it to fall on its right-hand side and Blue to land on the floor, then to walk out of the chamber, and the green teleporters to deactivate. The food pill will fall out of the test chamber, and after a few seconds, the base of the food pill container will fall on to the floor and explode. Although the sweeping hand can be shot, shooting any other attacking hand will do nothing to it. After completing this level, Blue in the Rex209 starts level 8 on the edge of a table. Test Subject Arena In the first spin off title of the Test Subject series, the total fourteen stages in the game consist of seven stages that take place at the Xeno Industries test chamber and seven stages that take place at the Dr. Nastidious's base test chamber. Both test chambers act exactly the same as how they acted in the games they appeared in. Nitrome Must Die .]] The test chamber appears in the background on top of a table on floor 40 of Nitrome Must Die. This test chamber is a box that appears with a darker version of the background of the Xeno Industries test chamber as well as the window. The chamber itself serves no purpose in Nitrome Must Die. Gallery Below lists all the levels of the Test Subject series that take place in test chambers, levels categorized into their respective test chamber. Xeno Industries test chamber ---- ---- ---- Dr. Nastidious's base test chamber ---- ---- Trivia *The background of the Test Subject Arena 2 menu is very similar to the Xeno Industries test chamber background TSA2m_Background.png|The Test Subject Arena 2 menu background Xenoindustriescage.png|The Xeno Industries test chamber background Notes Category:Test Subject series Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Locations